


Of Kittens And Wolves

by SweetCandy



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: And has ears as well, Begging, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, He has cat ears, Humans with animal traits basically, I don't know why I wrote this, I have no idea, I tried to warn you, Kittens, Legolas is partly cat, M/M, Purring, Rough Sex, SO MUCH FLUFF, Smut lots of smut, Submissive!Legolas, Tail Kink?, Tauriel is just barely mentioned, Thranduil is partly wolf, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Very very very lovely romantic Thranduil, dominant!Thranduil, idk can be interpreted as such but doesn't have to be, meowing?, no incest i guess, pain kink I guess, porn with a little plot, so much fluff..., so sweet, tail pulling, this is the fluffiest shit I ever wrote, very sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-13 23:59:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4542474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetCandy/pseuds/SweetCandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On his way home Legolas finds two little creatures that really need his help, especially since they're closely related to him. So how could he resist taking them with him?<br/>He only hopes that his boyfriend doesn't mind the two additional family members, after all he only has one kitten that he loves and is otherwise not very found of the felines.<br/>Seems natural considering what he is himself...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cats

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for writing this, I don't know why I did it. I just imagined Legolas with cat ears and then...this happened especially since I'm currently working on a fic in which Thranduil calls Legolas 'kitten' (since I've a writers block on souls).  
> So anyways, enjoy this weird thing of whatever this is.  
> Probably some neko stuff, I have no idea. 
> 
> (Also I don't really know how take care of lost kittens, I googled a little and that was what showed up so please forgive me if I have something wrong)

Legolas walked home quickly. He had his back slung around one shoulder and hid his hair under the hood of his black sweater. It would begin to rain soon and if he hated one thing, then it was rain. He didn’t exactly dislike water, in fact he loved to take long showers or baths, but rain was cold and drenched his clothes, so they would become wet and sticky. And he didn’t like that at all.   
So he hurried down the sidewalk, towards the big building that had a glass front. In a few minutes he would be home, in their warm loft, where it was dry and comfy and smelled amazingly. He sighed at the thought of slipping into one of his boyfriend’s soft hoodies and taking a nap in it on the couch.   
He was wearing one of his love’s sweater now, simply because the scent was amazing, but it had worn off during the day and mostly smelled like himself now.   
Legolas loved university, he really did, all the exciting classes, the knowledge he gathered and people he met, but there was nothing he loved more than staying home with his soulmate.   
He was just about to rush into the building, when he heard a small sound coming from the alley on his right. The boy stopped dead in his tracks and his head turned into the direction of the soft noise so quickly, that it could’ve snapped his neck.   
The youth had long forgotten about the dark clouds and the smell of rain in the air, because something ways more important had caught his attention. After a few steps into the dark alley he saw his lovely friends.   
“Hello loves.” He mumbled and bend down to get a closer look at the small animals that were curled up against each other.   
It were two kittens, one entirely black with green eyes and the other one snow white with bright blue eyes. They were thinner than they should be and shivered in the harsh autumn air. Their fur was dirty and sticking to their small bodies. They had clearly been abandoned by their mother or more likely been abandoned by their owner, who hadn’t wanted them and wasn’t patient enough to wait for someone to buy them. The thought alone broke the blonde’s heart and it clenched painfully in his chest.  
He couldn’t leave them here, not when it would start to rain any minute. They were helpless after all, curled up against a garbage bin and without anyone to take care of them. They would starve to death or been killed by other cats or maybe ran over by a car.   
“Are you all by yourself?” He carefully reached out towards them, slowly so they wouldn’t be startled and both looked at him with big eyes.   
“I won’t hurt you.” Legolas almost purred and that seemed to do it, because they didn’t try to escape but instead wobbled in his direction. It was pretty normal that cats loved him, after all they were closely related, but still, young kittens were always a little shy, even around him if he wasn’t careful enough.   
“Look at you two darlings, do you want to get inside? I don’t want you to get all wet from the rain.” He cooed the second the first drop landed on the grey asphalt. The kittens answered with quiet meows and snuggled against his pale hand, almost as if they knew what he was saying.   
They were so cold, luckily he had found them.   
“Alright, but promise me to behave well.” He mumbled, before he picked them up carefully. They were so small, so fragile. He was almost scared that his soft grip could hurt them. As careful as possible he kept them close to his body and covered them under the soft fabric of the jacket he wore over the hoodie, to be even warmer.   
Then he quickly hurried into the tall building and past the security guards. The rain had already begun to fall heavily and his clothes had begun to get wet.   
He crossed the foyer, reached the lift and pressed the right button to get to their loft. It took him barely 20 seconds before he had reached the top floor where their home was located.   
Quickly he threw his shoes into a corner, dropped his back and walked with the kittens towards their master bathroom. The poor things were still shivering.   
The student looked around a little helpless. The bathroom was after all huge and even though it had a heated marble floor, he didn’t want the kittens to run away and hide somewhere he couldn’t reach them. So he carefully placed them into their big, dry tub and quickly got out of his wet jacket as well as hoodie, to be able to clean them properly. In his dry shirt and uncomfortably wet pants – that he couldn’t care about now- he grabbed one of the white, soft towels and walked towards one of their sinks.   
Legolas wet the towel with warm water and made sure it wasn’t soaked, before he turned towards the tub again. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw how his own furry ears twitched in concentration and stress, but he couldn’t care about that now. Luckily the tub had steps that lend into it and were comfortable to rest on, so he could sit down there, grab a kitten and clean it, without distressing the other one about being all alone.   
He started with the white one, since it would take him a longer time to get all the dirt out of the bright fur.   
“You poor darling, how could anyone abandon a cute thing like you are?” He cooed and began to softly clean the small animal with the warm, wet towel. The white fabric quickly became dirtier while the kitten got cleaner and Legolas hoped that Thranduil wouldn’t kill him. Well the man would probably kill him. There were wet clothes on the bathroom floor, a dirty bathtub from the mud on the kittens’ paws and the towel was a little bit ruined. Not to mention the carelessly thrown off shoes in the entrance hall as well as his schoolbag that was laying somewhere on the ground.  
But he couldn’t care about that now.   
It took him good five minutes until the kitten’s fur was clean and he grabbed the second one to do the same procedure. At least the dirt was gone, now he had to clean them properly. And he couldn’t do that without bathing them with shampoo. Also he had no cat food.   
For a second he chewed his lips, then he whispered a small curse, grabbed his phone out of his pocket and called a person that could help him for sure.   
“Hello my darling, how may I help you today?” A cheeky voice asked him after the first ring and he smiled slightly.   
“Hello ginger, I need to ask you for a favor.”   
“And what favor would that be?” Tauriel wanted to know, still sounding cheerful.   
“I need you to run to the next pet shop, grab me the most expensive and highest quality kitten shampoo against fleas, the best kitten food you can find, some high quality treats and a couple of kitten toys. That should do it for now…” He couldn’t think of anything else he could need.   
For a second it was quite on the other end of the line, then the ginger spoke again.   
“Legolas, you do know that you’re only partly cat, right? You don’t actually need to use kitten shampoo or food or treats or even toys. You’re mostly human after all…”   
“They’re obviously not for me.” The boy groaned. “I found two kittens and they’re dirty and need to be cleaned and fed.   
“Oh, alright. Consider yourself lucky that I don’t have a life and instead time to do this bullshit for you.”   
“Thanks love.” He hung up and continued to softly stroke the kittens on his lap. They were so cute, so adorable and lovely.   
Tauriel’s stupid comment wasn’t even funny. He knew that he wasn’t fully cat, of course he did.   
His eyes wandered to the long mirror that covered one wall entirely and he stared at his reflection. Pale skin, plump lips, big blue eyes with round pupils, a lithe body, bright blonde hair and there, on top of his head was a pair of firmly attached cat ears that matched his hair’s color. Not to mention the white tail that flickered around him in anticipation.   
The furry ears twitched at each noise and were one of his most sensitive body parts. He found them very adorable, compared to some other people’s animal parts.   
Everyone had them. Some were bunnies with big furry ears and a plush bunny tail, others were stags with horns on their heads- poor bastards, walking through doors was always problematic- there were people with horse ears, dog ears and a dog tail and basically any animal there was. Some animal traits were more prominent than others. And so humans that were partly fish only had slightly visible patterns of scales on their entire body and were able to dive longer than the average person and those who were partly birds didn’t have wings – even though that would’ve been super awesome- but instead the same pattern in feather form on their back. But everyone had their animal trait’s eyes. And he was very glad that he wasn’t partly chameleon because those eyes were…well chameleon eyes. Everyone who was partly amphibian or reptilian didn’t have it easily in life, so yay thanks to his luck he was partly cat.   
That was the reason he had an especially good hearing and was able to see very far. Also he was pretty good when it came to falling from small highs. Of course there were disadvantages…as an example he sometimes started purring without noticing it when he felt especially comfortable or was gently touched.   
And these cat trails had caused him to hear the small kittens immediately and that was why they trusted him easily. He had a special bond to every kind of cat there was.   
Someone calling his name med him jolt and he quickly climbed out of the bathtub, to welcome his friend.   
Tauriel stood in the entrance hall, two brown paper bags in her hands and slightly wet from the rain.   
“Oh God, thank you so much.” He quickly grabbed both bags and looked through them. She had bought the right things, now he could take care of the kittens properly.   
“You’re welcome.” The girl said, while she scrunched her noise, but only seconds later she sneezed. Her light brown eyes flickered towards Legolas’ drenched shoes, while her red ears twitched a little in nervousness. She knew how clean Thranduil was and how the man hated chaos.  
“I was in a hurry.” He explained simply, wishing to go back to the kittens.   
The fox laughed slightly, before she seemed to get worried.   
“Does Thranduil know?” She then asked, and that was exactly the question the blond had tried to avoid.   
“Not yet.” Legolas bit his lip and almost groaned in pain. While his teeth were partly very sharp, his lips were entirely human. Quickly his rough tongue licked away the drop of blood.   
“Not yet?” Tauriel sighed and her ears flickered again at the noise of the kittens mewling. “You should go back, I planned on going to Aragorn’s and I’ll be late.” She then said and grabbed her umbrella that hadn’t really protected her from the rain.   
“Thanks again love, I’ll make sure to pay you back.” He promised, but the girl only shook her head.   
“Don’t bother, just pay for me next time we go out for lunch or dinner.” And with that they hugged each other and said their goodbyes.   
Before the girl was fully vanished, Legolas was already running up the stairs to the bathroom again, where he found the kittens looking for him.   
“Now let’s clean you up.” He mumbled and grabbed the bottle of flea shampoo.

Half an hour later he had two soft, clean and good smelling kittens on his lap that purred nonstop and tried to get as much body contact as possible.   
“You’re so cute, but I bet you’re very hungry. Let’s get you some food.” He picked them up and carried them downstairs together with the brown paper bags, filled with everything a kitten could want. The student placed both small creatures on the ground, before he grabbed a bowl and put a little bit of kitten food in there.   
Both tiny things immediately began to eat and he chose to use that time to finally get himself cleaned up. He was still went, in his drenched jeans, smelled like cat shampoo and really wanted to take a shower.   
So Legolas retreated to their bathroom once more, quickly throwing his dirty clothes in the laundry basket together with three ruined towels, quickly tried to make the tub look somewhat presentable, before he jumped into the shower.   
It took him 7 minutes until he had dried himself off, slipped into his boyfriend’s clothes and marched downstairs again, slightly worried about what could’ve happened to his new little friends in the meantime.   
Relief spread through the student, when he found both felines sleeping next to each other in the living room, curled up into small balls and looking very pleased with laying on the soft carpet.   
At least they felt better now.   
With a yawn he did what he had planned to do, ever since he had been on his way home. He slumped on the couch, curled himself together and closed his eyes to take a nap. His hair was still wet but it would dry soon and his tail was only towel dry as well and not brushed…but that couldn’t bother him right now. The noise of the small kittens breathing and purring was all worth it.  
Legolas was just hoping that Thranduil wouldn’t be too annoyed finding two other cats than his beloved kitten in their loft.


	2. Wolves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thranduil comes home to find a rathe runpleasant surprise, it appears as if his kitten had been a naughty little thing and naughty kittens deserve a good spanking...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter has become longer than originally intended and I apologize for it. Also I've never written much with spanking before and this is the first time I publish something that actually includes spanking, so please don't judge me too hard if I messed up!
> 
> WARNING: This chapter contains so much fluff that it might make you giggle, blush or squeal and while we all are able to read hardcore smut in public with a blank face, we all know that we start to freak out when we read fluff. So if you're reading this in public, it's your own fault when you get weird looks and you can't make me responsible! ;)
> 
> Yeah that was it pretty much I'm actually thinking about writing a one chapter short story about how they got together and about the day mentioned in the last bit of this chapter...simply because I love the whole kitten!Legolas and wolf!Thranduil thing and it's honestly so much fun to write I can't stop! 
> 
> Thank you for reading!

Thranduil looked out of the window of the black limousine with a sight. The sky was dark, rain was pouring down and hitting the dark asphalt, the air was wet and the noise of the dripping water was strangely comforting but at the same time unsettling. It wasn’t like he disliked water, he loved it, but rain was something that annoyed him, since it would take him hours until his ears were dry on the inside. The sensible skin was too sensitive for it to be blow dried and so he had to endure the feeling of damp fur.  
But he loved rainy days because of one single reason. Rainy days made cats very sleepy and even clingier than usually. And that meant that he would cuddle and kiss his kitten boyfriend the entire day and enjoy the feeling of a purring boy pressed against his body. And what was better than that? Well the sex was, but that would happen in the evening, at the earliest.  
His heart began to beat faster and his stomach fluttered when he thought about Legolas and with a small smile he closed his eyes to concentrate on the image of his beloved one even more.  
The big blue eyes with the pupils that could either be very big and round or small slits, the plump red lips, the sharp teeth, the rough tongue, not to mention the pale skin and especially those adorable ears that always gave away what the boy felt, once he had allowed his mask to disappear around one. They were so sensitive and when Thranduil rubbed them the right way he could get the feline to meow unwantedly. And the purring, that was probably what the man loved the most. It sounded simply so comforting, cute and when he heard it he knew that Legolas felt comfortable around him.  
Oh and then the boy’s tail that was flickering and moving from time to time, oh how he loved to pull at that tail a little, while he fucked the lithe body, it would get the cat to make the most delicious mewls one could imagine.  
Oh how he loved his boyfriend. He had loved Legolas’ from the very beginning, it had been love at the first sight, even though it was more than unusual for him to fall for a feline. He was a wolf after all.  
Wolves were rough, dominant, demanding and not known for their softness. Their relationships didn’t last long, both partners were very independent and something like romance or gentle care was rather unknown.  Of course they could care for each other but it was different, not so strong. Also wolves were intimidating and sometimes ‘scary’. Their eyes glowed in the dark, their whole presence was dangerous and they sometimes growled when they were unpleased by a situation. They were more comfortable around a group of friends of their own kind, than just with a partner.  
Cats on the other hand, cats were so different from wolves that they seemed like day and night.  
Cats were softer, more fragile, had no need to show dominance. Once they had found the right one they had a lifelong relationship. They were independent and liked to stroll around for days without anyone knowing where they went, but they _always_ came back, always. They needed strong, gentle care that was ever lasting. And it was an honor if they started to purr around one, to be chosen by them to be worth body contact, you were special. If they didn’t like you they would never change their mind, if they did they wouldn’t show it immediately, but ignore you until they knew for sure that you were worth their friendship.  
There were of course many different kind of animals that were technically considered ‘cats’ like lions, tigers, cheetahs and panthers, but housecats were a thing for themselves. And out of all cats there were, kittens were special.  
Kittens were the rarest of all species there were, no one knew why but seeing one on the streets was something that happened to one only a couple of time in their lives.  
And Thranduil was quite proud that he could say that he was in a relationship with a kitten. Most of the time people thought he was lying when they first found out.  
After all, he was a wolf and wolves and cats were not known to be fond of each other, the thought of a wolf in a relationship with a cat was already something rare but saying he was loved by a _kitten_ …that was something no one believed just like that.  
Oh how much he had been in love when he had seen the kitten for the first time. He still remembered it like it had happened just yesterday.  
He was a businessman and always had a lunchbreak at 2.30. He would leave his office of his successful company that he had taken over from his father, leave the huge building, cross the road and take a turn at the left corner. There was the best coffee shop in NYC. He had went there ever since he had begun high school and continued over the years of university and even now when working, he went there every day to always get the same thing, the blackest coffee that he could get in the city as well as one of the big double chocolate muffins that was still a little moist on the inside. He would take both things back to his office and enjoy the rich taste of chocolate.  
And one day, when he had entered the shop again, it was a sunny Tuesday during summer without any clouds on the sky, he had spotted a blonde boy at the cash register, who hadn’t been there ever before. His whole world seemed to have stopped and he had been sure that his heart had skipped at least two beats, before it had begun to hammer in his chest. For the first time in his life he had truly fallen in love. With butterflies and trouble breathing and this stupid smile that never seemed to leave his lips.  
But it had been so hard to get Legolas to even talk to him. Cats were known for their pickiness, but kittens were even harder to win over. It had taken Thranduil a week before the cat had looked at him, three weeks before the feline had bothered to acknowledge his existence in more than simply giving him his coffee and food, 1 ½ month until he decided that Thranduil was worth really talking to (that was when the businessman found out that his name was Legolas, he was 18- 5 years younger than he himself- and currently in his last year of high school before he would go to university) and 3 months until he became the honor of seeing a small smile on the plump cherry lips. After another 3 months of trying to win over the feline’s heart, since the fact that the kitten had smiled at him showed that he had a chance, Legolas finally accepted one of the man’s countless gifts and their fingers had brushed for the first time. A month later, when the coffee shop had been entirely empty except for the two of them, Thranduil had taken both his things and was about to go back to his office, when the student had suddenly leaned over the counter and pressed a peck on his lips, before pretending that nothing had happened. After a total of 9 months, Legolas had agreed to go on a date with him, which had been the best day of his life until then and while dates with wolves usually ended with a hot night to follow, all he got was a really sweet and promising kiss, before the boy said goodbye and walked away with feather light almost dancing steps, only to turn around and wave at him one last time. A month later and a couple of dates, the kitten finally, finally decided that the wolf was worth giving a shot and their relationship begun. Ten month, it had taken Thranduil ten month to win over his now dear boyfriend and another two until they had their first time together. And it had so been worth it!  
After that everything evolved pretty quickly, they moved in together, Legolas started university, they had become used to a daily routine and now, three years after the beginning of their relationship they were still hopelessly in love with each other and would never be separated again.  
It had so been worth all the trouble, all the patience, all the endless invitations to dinner, the thousands of little presents he had given the boy, the daily bad jokes he had told just to see a little smile and the many moths of waiting for a small touch and the little peck on his lips.  
Thranduil sighed at the enjoyable memory. He still felt very honored when Legolas kissed him, even though it happened more often than he could count. The kitten loved kissing, couldn’t get enough of it and the man was more than willing to shower him with kisses, or be showered by them.  
A small chuckle left his lips, when he recalled how many kisses he received. One when he woke up, one on his cheek when he brushed his teeth, one when he stepped out of the shower, half a dozen in the kitchen, another dozen after breakfast before he had to go to work and at least three goodbye kisses and a tight hug as if the boy refused to let him go.  
Oh how much he loved his kitten.  
When the car stopped he was pulled out of his thoughts. Quickly he grabbed his briefcase, before his door was opened by his chauffeur and he stepped on the sidewalk, protected by the umbrella the man in the uniform held.  
“I wish you a nice day Sir, in case you should need my services a call shall be enough.”  
Thranduil simply nodded, grabbed the black umbrella and walked the three meters until he was inside the high building. At least his ears hadn’t gotten wet, even though his shoes had some drops on them. He closed the umbrella again, walked through the lobby and into the lift that took him to their loft.  
His smile grew steadily, he was very glad that he would see his boyfriend so soon. He felt like a schoolgirl in love.  
‘ _It’s ridiculous how much I’m in love with him. Hopelessly gone for his smile, I fell for his smile and would die to protect him.’_ With that thought in mind he reached their loft and stepped into the entrance hall. The smell of Legolas was prominent here and he closed his eyes, when the scent filled his lungs. No matter how stressed his day had been, as soon as he entered their home nothing else mattered, he was relieved, peaceful and relaxed.  
He couldn’t help himself but shake his head quickly, it was the wolf that had taken over him and wanted to shake the non-existing water out of his hair. Quickly he stopped the animal like behavior and placed the black umbrella in his rightful place. The man hated chaos, everything needed to be structured and clear…  
Speaking of chaos and structure…A pair of wet boots as well as a wet backpack were laying on the ground, carelessly tossed there by a certain person. Would Legolas ever learn how to put things into their rightful place? Probably not and as always, Thranduil did it for the boy.  
Where was his little kitten anyways? The wolf missed his beloved darling and wanted to feel the soft fur of the small ears under his fingers and hear the adorable purr that would immediately follow.  
Legolas would probably be napping somewhere, rainy days made him so sleepy, it was heart melting cute.  
First he checked the living room and smiled a little when he heard the soft breathing from his favorite person in the world. He walked over to the couch and looked at his boyfriend, who was curled up under a thick blanket. Only his blonde hair and one ear were visible, everything else was hidden under the soft fabric.  
“I’m falling in love with you more and more with each day.” Thranduil whispered and placed his hand on top of the younger one’s head, to carefully pet the bright ear. Immediately the sleeping cat tried to get more of the touch and nuzzled himself into the gentle caress. A small purr filled the air and the man chuckled.  
“My adorable little kitten.” He tried to keep his voice down, but a sudden smell of real cat surprised him so much, that he spoke louder than he had wanted to. Legolas had probably stopped on his way home to pet stray cats again, a natural thing for the boy to do. Maybe that was why the schoolbag and shoes were so drenched, the kitten had probably seen a real cat sitting in the rain somewhere and left his umbrella on the ground so it would be safe from the rain and then walked home, unprotected from the pouring water. So gentle, so selfless, so perfect.  
His accidentally too loud words seemed to have woken his feline lover, who yawned and looked up from under his blanket with big blue eyes and pupils that were mere a small slit. A sign that he was still very tired and had been disturbed from his peaceful slumber. Immediately guilt pierced his fast beating heart, he hadn’t meant to wake his boyfriend…but then again, now he had a chance to get a look at the beautiful blue of the sleepy eyes.  
“Have I woken you? I’m very sorry, love.” He apologized and pressed a kiss on the blond hair. Immediately a soft purring noise followed.  
“’m fine.” Legolas answered quietly, pulling the blanket closer to himself and tilting his head so, that he could kiss the man’s hand that was still petting his head softly.  
“No, I should’ve known that you wanted to nap today and was too loud. How about I make it up to you? Would you like something to drink? Or some sweets? Have you eaten lunch yet? And then we can cuddle and you can continue to sleep.” Oh how much he loved to spoil his feline friend.  
A smiled began to dance on the smaller one’s lips and he seemed to be a little more awake now. And that smile was another heart shaped arrow that pierced into the taller one’s heart.  
“Would you get me a Dr. Pepper? And bring me some lays? Pretty please? I’m craving something salty right now. Like seriously craving. I feel like I will die without eating some lays now. Or Doritos…the one’s with nacho cheese? And Cheetos…” His smaller fingers grabbed Thranduil’s shirt in excitement.  
The businessman couldn’t help himself but chuckle about his boyfriend.  
“My, my, the cravings of a pregnant women aren’t even that strong.” He joked and made his kitten giggle, before he continued. “Dr. Pepper, some lays, some Doritos with nacho cheese and Cheetos it is then.” But before he got a chance to get up, he was pulled down and soft lips was pressed on his cheek.  
“Thank you.” Legolas mumbled, pressing another kiss on the corner of his mouth. “I love you.” A loving kiss on the man’s lips.  
“I love you too, kitten.” Thranduil answered, as soon as their lips were separated again, just to peck the younger blond one last time, then he got up. He had a task to accomplish after all.  
“I’ll be back in a second.” He was already about to leave the room, when a small noise caught his attention. He stopped dead in his tracks, his ears twitched and he sniffed the air.  
It had been a small meow, too quiet for it to be Legolas and also too throaty. Thranduil knew exactly how the rare meows of his boyfriend sounded, he could separate it from a thousand other meows. And this one had been different.  
“Legolas, what was that?” The businessman turned around and looked at his boyfriend with an arched eyebrow. The boy grew pale and tried to avoid the piercing gaze.  
“Nothing!” He squeaked, but seemed to realize that there was no sense in lying. “Well…when I was outside I heard this noise and then I found two little kittens in the alleyway and they were all alone and dirty and abandoned and I swear they were all on their own and it was raining so I…took them with me to take care of them and cleaned them…and then I fed them and allowed them to stay because it’s raining after all and they’re so small and…” The smaller one then rambled a little intimidated by the glare he got from the older one.  
Thranduil knew he could be very intimidating, he was a wolf after all, and right now he looked probably very scary. So he tried to relax his face a little so the dark expression would disappear.  
“Are you angry now?” Legolas whispered quietly and with a trembling voice. “Please don’t be angry, I know I should’ve asked you first but…they were helpless and would’ve died.” Panic was in the boy’s eyes and guilt pierced Thranduil’s heart when he saw how his lover’s gaze flickered worriedly towards the kittens and the man.  
He had his ears bend down and his eyes were filled with tears.  
How could he have forgotten that his kitten was very sensitive when he thought he had made a wrong thing and with that ruined their relationship?! The older blond looked at the kittens that were still on the ground, now playing with each other. They were pretty cute, but nevertheless they were a rather unpleasant surprise. After all he _was_ a wolf.  
“You’re angry with me, aren’t you?” Legolas’ tail wrapped around his knees in a protective matter and his voice sounded very throaty and scared all of sudden.  
“I’m not angry with you love, and neither am I disappointed.” Thranduil then assured his boyfriend and rubbed his forehead as if he got a headache slowly but surely. “I’m simply upset that you didn’t tell me about it as soon as you brought them into our home. I understand that you had the urge to save and protect them, but that doesn’t mean that you can decide to keep them without informing me.”  
“I’m sorry.” The kitten answered quietly. “But I didn’t took them with me to keep them, I only wanted them to be save from the rain and give them some food. I promise! And then I wanted to give them to a good shelter or look for a new owner that will take care of them.” The expression in his eyes told Thranduil that he was really talking the truth and not lying, but he had never expect Legolas to lie in the first place, so he wasn’t really surprised.  
“I believe you love, don’t worry. It’s just…you know I’m a wolf and not very fond of cats, no matter how adorable they are. I bet many people would be very happy to come home and find two more kittens, but for me it’s a rather unpleasant surprise.” He tried to make it sound in a way that would hurt the student. But Legolas ears were still standing up and that was a good sign.  
“But I’m a kitten as well and you love me and are fond of me, right?” The white tail flickered in nervousness.  
“Of course honey! You captured my heart when I first saw you and since then you haven’t let it go even the slightest bit. If anything you have captured it even more and I’ve long given up to wonder if I can ever escape again.” Sweet soothing words, that made his boyfriend blush and very happy. Thranduil knew how to treat Legolas, even though it had taken him some time to adjust himself how gentle he had to be _most_ of the time –there was a slight difference when it came to the bedroom, there the cat loved the rough treatment a wolf could give him- and now he was proud to say that he was very good at it.  
“Can they stay for the night then? Don’t worry I already got food and all that for them!” The cat sounded very excited and happy.  
The wolf’s eyes darted between his boyfriend and the animals on the floor, he was really uncomfortable with it, he simply had no connection to real cats and even other cats besides Legolas couldn’t stir his interest or positive feelings at all.  
“Please?” Legolas jumped up from the couch, abandoned his blanket to pick up one of the kittens. It was the white one. “Look it looks just like you.” He added and held it in front of the man’s face.  
Immediately Thranduil’s ears laid flat back and he flinched back. The smell of real cat made him scrunch his nose and he couldn’t help himself and pull a slight grimace.  
Yes the small creature was adorable with those big blue eyes and the bright soft fur and the pink nose did look unbelievably cute, not to mention the whiskers, but if it had been a real wolf puppy then he would’ve melted right then and there. The thing with being a wolf was, that when it came to pets the choice was pretty easy. They weren’t comfortable with most domestic animals and if they chose to keep a pet they mostly chose some kind of dog that at least looked like a wolf. Huskies, Tamaskans, Canadian Eskimo Dogs, Northern Inuit Dogs and many more.  
“It doesn’t really look like me.” Thranduil said with a little tense voice. “It looks more like you love.”  
Legolas looked between at the kitten and then back at his boyfriend.  
“Maybe you’re right. I bet if I had found a wolf puppy you would’ve kicked me out and kept the puppy instead.” The boy joked, before he cuddled the kitten against his chest. “Try to pet it at least.” He then asked the older one softly, who hesitated, but eventually gave up when he saw the pleading look in those perfect blue eyes, and he wasn’t talking about the real cat.  
Slowly he rose his hand and touched the soft fur that felt a little rougher than Legolas’ silken strands. The little thing pressed against his fingers and purred, but the sound was nothing compared to the purr he got from his lover.  
Quickly his fingers retreated and he resisted the urge to wipe them on his shirt.  
“There I petted it.” He smiled tightly and saw how his boyfriend sighed in defeat.  
“Alright, you don’t have to touch it.” And with that he put the kitten back down, that snuggled against his legs, before jumping back to its black furred sibling.  
“I’m so sorry love, I’m just very uncomfortable with it right now.” He really meant it, he hated to see his little kitten disappointed, but right now he was too uncomfortable.  
“No, I understand. It was foolish to simply take them with me without asking you.” Legolas chewed his bottom lip carefully and looked down. “But you’re not angry, right?”  
“No and they can stay for the night it’s purring after all and they look like they need a lot of food and a warm place to stay.” The businessman forced himself to say after a couple of seconds in silence. After all those were living animals and only because he was uncomfortable with them didn’t mean that he could simply let them get drenched, freeze to death or starve.  
“Really?” The younger one’s gaze shot up in excitement and his entire face began to light up.  
“Only for one night.” Thranduil reminded him, but the next moment he was wrapped into a bone crushing hug and soft lips tried to press as many kisses on his face as possible. He laughed and tried to free himself from the smaller body that pressed the air out of him.  
“Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you.” The student pressed a deep kiss on his lips and made the older one stop his attempts to get free. Instead he smiled slightly and kissed his boyfriend back, who seemed very eager to show how thankful he was.  
“I’m serious, thank you.” Legolas repeated, when their lips parted for a second, just to get on his tiptoes and kiss him again.  
The older blond slipped one arm around the lithe body’s slim waist to pull him closer, while the other hand cupped the adorable face softly. When a rough tongue sneaked into his mouth he tried not to chuckle and it took him all his self-control not to grin. He loved the feeling of the rough tongue of the kitten against his own, it was so much more exciting than other people’s kisses.  
When they broke the kiss both were panting a little.  
“Well now that this is over I can grab you your chips…even though I think that you might need a little…punishment for not asking me in this matter.” An idea flickered in his mind, how he could use this situation for the better.  
Legolas’ ears shot up and his twitched in excitement. He knew very well where this conversation was heading and he obviously liked it.  
“And what would that be?” The smaller one asked softly and innocent, blinking up at the man with those seducing blue eyes.  
“I don’t know, what do you think?” Thranduil grinned slightly, when he noticed how the white tail danced excitedly.  
“I would say a physical punishment appropriate for this ‘crime’ I committed.” The boy winked at him.  
“True, you’ve really been a naughty boy.” The arm that the businessman had wrapped around the small waist wandered deeper and his fingers began to caress the white, flickering tail.  
He was rewarded with a wanting whine only seconds late and a shudder of pleasure ripped through the smaller body. In those moments he regretting not having a tail himself, it appeared as if it was a very handy thing to own.  
“I really have. Will you punish me then?”  
“Prove me that, what do good boys say when they did a naughty thing?” Thranduil traced the plump bottom lip with his thumb.  
“I’m sorry for being a naughty kitten, will you please punish me?”  
Those words went straight into his groin and he tried not to groan right then and there. This kitten was an angel, sent to him from heaven. Or a devil that had seduced him and would pull him down into hell one day. And Thranduil would follow willingly.  
“That’s how good kittens ask for their punishment properly.” The wolf said with a patient voice and a smile, before he grabbed his boyfriend and threw him over his shoulder. Legolas gasped in surprise, but allowed himself to be carried into the bedroom and chose the situation to flicker his tail against Thranduil’s nose until he sneezed from the tickling sensation.  
The student giggled when he heard the noise, only to be thrown on the huge bed the next second, what caused the laugh in his throat to die.  
The older one pulled the tail that had tickled him just a second ago hard, but not too hard to actually harm his lover, and was rewarded with a delightful cry of pain and pleasure. He really loved this tail.  
“That’s not something good kittens do.” He sounded stern and allowed the wolf inside him to unleash. A shudder that overtook the smaller body sent more blood into his lower regions. Lust was clouding his mind, he got dizzy with wanton.  
“I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” Legolas squeaked and tried to free himself, but he was laying on his back with his tail still being hold tightly and every movement hurt.  
“Show me how sorry you are. Get up and undress.” Thranduil commanded, letting go of the soft thing in his hand and began to loosen the tie around his neck. This would be good, very good. Possibly better than cuddling…no not better but just as good.  
“Y-yes.” The boy hastily scrambled out of bed.  
Taking his shoes off, the wolf slipped out of the jacket of his suit, before he sat down on the edge of the huge mattress and rolled up the white sleeves of his shirt. Then his eyes wandered over to the body that had been dressed in his clothes just seconds ago.  
The sigh that greeted him was more than delicious.  
Legolas was pulling the hoodie over his head with excitedly flickering ears and then slipped out of the sweatpants as well, rubbing his sensitive tail that had been pulled roughly just a second ago.  
“Your briefs as well.” The businessman noted, licking his lips in anticipation, while his eyes roamed over the exposed skin.  
With burning cheeks the student slipped out of his briefs and revealed a half hard.  
Thranduil adored the picture that was only for him. The way the boy shivered, the way the tail flickered, the perfect body, the soft ears, the long legs, slim waist, flat stomach, skinny arms and long neck. Not to mention the sharp jawline and perfectly high cheekbones. Flawless, absolutely flawless. And this slight blush was…mouthwatering.  
“Now come over here kitten. After all you were the one that said physical punishment would be necessary. And I don’t want you to simply stand in a corner for an hour or sleep on the couch the next week. And you don’t want that either, do you?”  
“No! Please don’t make me sleep on the couch, please!” The fear in Legolas’ voice was real. He was truly afraid that his boyfriend would be so cruel.  
“Alright, I won’t do that then. A good spanking should be enough.” Thranduil waved his lover over and patted on his own lap. “And now bend over my knees, ass up.”  
With an excited flicker of his tail, the younger one followed the given command eagerly, presenting the soft flesh of his plump buttocks. Alabaster skin, the perfect size to grab and basically begging to be groped or hit.  
Thranduil admired the sigh for a few seconds, the way Legolas was only steadied by the taller one’s legs, his arms grabbing the fabric of his suit pants, his feet dangling in the air in…pale pink socks with small kitten faces on it.  
The businessman’s cock stirred and he groaned internally with lust.  
“How many hits do you think are necessary?” He asked with a stern voice, while one of his hands caressed one of the buttocks softly.  
“10?” Legolas voice was quivering with anticipation.  
A loud slap echoed through the room and the boy yelped in surprise.  
“20 it is then.” The wolf said and smiled when he saw how the alabaster skin reddened. Delicious. It was worth the slight sting in his hand.  
He knew that his boyfriend’s eyes widened at the number and the grip on his pants tightened. Another clue that gave away the reaction were the ears that bend backwards and the tail that wrapped around the man’s leg tightly.  
They had a safe word, of course they had, but not once had it been called. It was ‘ _Pink Plushy Unicorn_ ’ and had been chosen by Legolas as a joke but in the end it had stuck and so ‘ _Pink Plushy Unicorn’_ it was.  
But as long as it wasn’t called, they kept going.  
“You’ve got 19 to go…but I fear I might lose count so count for me kitten. Loud.” He grinned a wolfish grin, now his true nature became visible, rough, dominant, demanding.  
“Al-alright.” Legolas breathed.  
“So how many did we have? If you can’t remember I might have to start over…” His dark voice sounded dangerous all of sudden and he felt how the body on his lap shivered. He had noticed that an erection was pressing against his tight already, yes, this kitten really liked it rough.  
“No, no, please. One, we’ve one.” The cat stuttered quickly and was rewarded by another slap.  
The boy cried out and whimpered, the hits were hard after all.  
Thranduil’s blue eyes were fixed upon the skin that got redder with each hit. He wanted to kiss it, to see if it had become warmer. His own hand began to sting, but it was so worth it.  
“Two.” A quivering voice filled the room.  
“Very good.” He rewarded his lover with another firm slap, this time a little lover, almost reaching the soft tight.  
The tail wrapped tighter around his leg, the smaller body tensed.  
“Three!”  
Another loud slap.  
“Four…” The voice broke more and more, the quivering became more prominent and there were quiet sobs.  
“You’re a very good boy, taking your punishment like this.” Thranduil said with a slightly softer voice, to show his boyfriend how much he appreciated his obedience and submission.  
“Thank you.” Legolas stuttered with a small voice and seemed as if he wanted to say something else, but the fifth hit cut off his voice and instead a cry escaped his throat.  
“Five!” He panted, now sounding as if he was close to sobbing.  
“Look at that. You’re already ¼ there…I always love it when you listen so obediently. Then we have the most fun, don’t we?” The businessman caressed the red buttock softly with his hand and felt the warmth of it tickling his fingers. He should switch soon, the other one was still so pale…he needed to change that. Then again, if he waited a little longer it would be a bigger surprise…  
“Yes we do. Thank you for spanking me.” The broken voice whispered and he hummed.  
“You’re welcome. You know how much I dislike hurting you, but sometimes it’s necessary so I can tame a little kitten like you are. Especially when it behaves so naughty.”  
“I’m sorry…” It sounded so honest and real, it assured him that the smaller one was really sorry. Good.  
And so he rewarded his boyfriend with another slap.  
“Six, thank you.” The boy sobbed, squirming uncomfortably.  
Thranduil grinned at the visible discomfort and hit the soft flesh again, this was pleasurable for both of them.  
“…Seven.” Legolas was gripping his suit pants so tightly now, that the fabric could tear any moment, if that should happen another ten strokes would follow. That thought in mind he hit again.  
“Eight.” A sob, he heard how tears dripped down on the floor, thanks to his good hearing.  
Now was the right time for his surprise. Without any warning he slapped the untouched cheek and watched in fascination how the skin reddened quickly.  
A scream echoed through the room. Oh so delicious.  
“Nine.” The soft voice was merely a whisper.  
He slapped again the formally pale buttock and heard another scream, this time not so loud anymore.  
“I can’t hear you, and if I can’t hear you count I will start over. Eight was it now?” He teased, even though he was able to hear him perfectly fine.  
“No! Ten, it was ten!” The student protested with a loud voice, sounding panicked.  
“Good that you still count kitten, I wouldn’t want to spank you longer than necessary.” He was such a good liar.  
“Liar.” The word was only whispered, but he still heard it.  
“What was that?” He asked with a threatening voice and noticed how the tail around his legs tightened.  
“Nothing! I’m sorry, I’m sorry. Don’t stop, go on I’ll count louder now.” The cat turned his head to be able to look at the wolf and the tear filled eyes begged him to ignore the word.  
“Oh really? So you want me to go on? Ask nicely.” He sounded teasing and his fingers grabbed the plump flesh to squeeze it. When he let go a white print of his hand was left on the red skin and slowly disappeared.  
“Please. Please go on. Please spank me, I beg you, spank me. As hard as you can, I deserve it.” Legolas begged with a tear stained voice and who would Thranduil be to refuse such a wish?!  
So he continued.  
“Eleven.” By now the boy was really crying.  
Another one.  
“Twelve.”  
The businessman was rock hard, he was actually tempted to end the spanking right then and there to finally fuck the lithe body, but that would only be half as fun now, wouldn’t it? And so he gathered all self-control that was left and stroke again.  
“Thirteen.” The kitten’s ears were bent against the bright hair so low, that they were barely visible.  
Good.  
“Fourteen!”  
The sigh of Legolas’ toes curling in pain and concentration was so satisfying and arousing. And the slowly growing wet spot on his black pants showed that the younger one was just as aroused. His smaller erection was leaking against Thranduil’s tight.  
He rewarded that with another hit.  
“Fifteen.” The boy was merely sobbing now, he had stopped screaming. It appeared as if it was only hurting his already sore throat even more.  
Since he was feeling very generous today, he allowed four more strokes to follow quickly.  
“Sixteen, seventeen, eighteen, nineteen.” The tears continued to fall on the ground.  
“Only one more to go…” Thranduil whispered and wanted to reach a goal that could easily be reached. The hand that had been steadied Legolas’ lower back vanished and when the final slap came, his free hand grabbed the tense tail and messaged the spot where it connected to the cat’s spine at the same second.  
With a loud, surprised scream the smaller one’s entire body tensed and he threw his head back. Something warm and sticky suddenly spread over the older one’s tight and he chuckled. He had reached his goal, he had made the student come. Just like planned.  
“Twenty.” Legolas panted, recovering from his sudden orgasm.  
Thranduil enjoyed the scent of the boy’s lust in the air that had become more from his sudden reached peak.  
“Such a good kitten. You’re such a good kitten.” The wolf cooed and caressed the sensitive, red buttocks. They must sting a lot, a little reminder for the next few days. That thought made his untouched erection twitch. Now he finally had the opportunity to get his own fun, well, more fun than the spanking had been already.  
Before the cat had a chance to answer, he had already thrown the lithe body on the mattress. Legolas was laying on his stomach, his face rested on a soft pillow and his entire figure was shuddering in the after bliss of his orgasm.  
The businessman didn’t bother undressing himself, his pants were ruined anyways, so why should he remove them now? Instead he lifted up the boy’s hips so his ass was exposed and easy to reach.  
“Stay like that.” He commanded and with a small nod the kitten followed his order, steadying himself with his knees.  
It only took the older one a second before he had grabbed the lube and coated a finger in the cold, thick fluid. He always made sure he prepared his lover properly because even though they both liked it rough and the pain of a little spanking every now and then – of course it was only Legolas that got spanked-, he didn’t want to harm his boyfriend in any way and the thought of doing such thing because of lack of proper preparation, made his stomach clench in fear.  
So he carefully prepped the boy, taking his time with opening him up, thrusting his fingers in and out lazily, no matter how much he wished to simply pushed his own cock inside and fuck every sane thought out of that pretty head. His fingers grazed the student’s prostate every time he thrusted his fingers inside and quickly he had him writhing against the sheets with another leaking erection. It was such a delicious sight and he loved to make his boyfriend come more than once. One time he had gotten Legolas to come five times before the cat passed out and it was a memory the wolf cherished and used when the one he loved would vanish for a couple of days again, and he had lonely nights in which the only thing that would take care of his abandoned erection was his own hand. He always hated it when the boy simply vanished like that, he worried constantly when Legolas was gone again that the boy could’ve been kidnapped or killed or found a new lover, someone better than the wolf, but after two or three days he would come home and find a sleeping figure laying in their bed, curled up, wearing one of his big hoodies. Secretly he knew that the cat would always come back to him, but he wished this vanishing for some time wouldn’t happen anymore. Luckily it had become very rare, every three or four months instead of monthly or sometimes even more like it had been in the first few months of their relationship.  
“Please fuck me already, I can’t stand this any longer, you’re driving me insane.” The sudden begging pulled Thranduil out of his thoughts and he blinked when he came back into reality. In front of him kneeled a panting and whimpering kitten with its ass high in the air and a tail flickering impatient. How could he have forgotten?  
“Be patient, my mind had drifted off.” Thranduil pulled his fingers out after he had made sure it was enough preparation and coated his proud erection in a lot of lube.  
“Am I that boring that you start to daydr-“ Legolas was cut off by the wolf thrusting into him with one swift movement, burring his entire length into the tight warmth at once.  
“Oh god.” The kitten mewled, grabbing the bedsheets until his knuckles turned white.  
The businessman didn’t give his boyfriend any time to adjust, instead he pulled back to snap his hips forward again. Tonight he would be as rough as he could with his lover. Tonight he had unleashed the wolf inside him and there was no holding back.  
It took him only a few thrusts until he had his cat begging for him to go harder and faster, and he was more than willing to fulfill the pleaded wishes.  
Loud cries and mewls filled the room, combined with a never stopping purring.  
“I’m so close.” The kitten almost meowed and gasped when the man grabbed his tail and began to softly massage it. Thranduil knew it drove his boyfriend insane and he chuckled when he heard another mewling sound.  
“Don’t laugh, you ass.” Legolas panted and threw an angry gaze at the older one, who only smirked and thrusted especially deep and rough into him, while pulling the tail slightly. That shut the smaller one up easily and the lips parted to let out the most delicious of all moans. They were shiny with drool and the rough tongue stuck out ever so slightly.  
Oh yes, he would fuck the student senseless tonight. He could go on like this for quite a while, that became handy in situations like the current one. Bless his self-control.  
“I can’t…I can’t take it anymore, please, please…” The younger blond began to beg and babble nonsense combined with more moans and cries. He was crying now in pleasure, exactly how the wolf liked it.  
“Yes you can. You’ll come when I tell you.” Thranduil pressed a soft kiss on the white tail. It wrapped around his wrist softly to touch the skin lovingly, before it rose up to caress his cheek. His eyes fell close at the simple touch that was filled with so much love and trust that it made his heart swell. He loved this tail, he seriously did.  
“You’re such a manipulative little shit.” He laughed, but allowed the furred thing to continue the teasing touch that pushed him towards the edge in an unbelievable speed.  
“I know…” Where had Legolas found the power to answer? He looked as if he was close to passing out every moment.  
“Alright, I’ll let you come soon, I’m not a monster after all and you’ve been such a good kitten after all, taking your spanking that good.” The businessman suddenly pulled Legolas up in an almost sitting position, pushed him down on his cock while thrusting up especially hard, burying himself deeply in the tight heat. At the same time he focused on the place where the long neck met the bony shoulder and bit into the pale skin until his sharp teeth pierced it. He growled possessively when he tasted the small drop of blood.  
The mixture of the erection that pressed directly on his prostate, the sudden new position, the pain of the bite into his shoulder as well as the dark growl seemed to be what sent the kitten over the edge. With a loud scream he tightened around the businessman and came all over the sheets.  
The sudden tightening of the tensing body was what did it for Thranduil, together with the tail that had wrapped around his neck softly. He emptied himself into the smaller body, satisfied with himself and enjoyed the bliss that overtook him.  
When they both came down from their highs, and that took them quite some time, they fell on the mattress and laughed while they panted for air. Thranduil had pulled out of Legolas and even though it was uncomfortable for him to lay there with a lube covered cock and the cat being opened up so much with cum dripping out of him, they ignored it and continued to chuckle.  
“You’ve such a tail kink, it’s almost ridiculous how easy I can make you come with it. Maybe next time you’ll rim me while I jack you off with it, or even better, the next time we’re at dinner with your parents I’ll sneak it into your pants to see how long it takes you to come and if anyone notices.” And the grin on Legolas’ lips showed that he wasn’t joking at all. He would be cheeky enough to do that.  
“If you should get the stupid idea to really do that, I’ll spank you until you won’t be able to sit for a week and then fuck you until you pass out.” The wolf growled but the memory only seemed to widen the grin on his boyfriend’s lips.  
_‘He’s such a little devil, absolutely perfect. I won’t ever be able to love anyone as much as I love him.’_  
“Oh please, after the spanking tonight I won’t be able to sit for at least two weeks. And being fucked senseless sounds tempting so it’s basically a win-win situation for me and you get to come in front of your parents and afterwards a lot of fun with me.” The student sat up and flinched at the stinging pain.  
Thranduil laughed and sat up as well, he felt great and the small bite mark on Legolas’ shoulder that would definitely heal without leaving a trace, would remind him of this night for at least another three weeks. Could this day get any better?  
“How about we take a shower and then you finally get me my Dr. Pepper, Lays, Doritos with nacho cheese and those damn Cheetos before I starve to death? After all you promised me to cuddle on the couch the entire day and let me nap in your arms while being covered by at least three blankets and having 5 pillows with us!” The cat then wanted to know, while stretching himself.  
He had been wrong, this day had just gotten even better than before.  
“Whatever you say kitten. But I need to change the sheets before we can use them as blankets. So go ahead take a shower, get dressed in one of my hoodies and wait on the couch for me. You can play with Ghost and Edgar until then.” The names slipped out of his mouth without him being able to stop himself.  
“Ghost and Edgar?” Legolas laughed in confusion, before he realized what the man was talking about. “You named the kittens? Even though we’re only letting them stay here for a night?” He had ached one eyebrow and Thranduil cursed his bliss clouded mind that had made the words fall out.  
“Well I saw that they’re nearly starved to death and who could make sure that they will gain weight and become healthy again better than my own personal kitten? I guess they can stay until they are fully recovered. And I refuse to call them 1 and 2 or simply ‘things’ until them. It’s too bothersome.” He had to admit they were a little cute after all and not that terrible.  
“Oh of course.” A smug grin had spread over the kitten’s angelic face, how could such an angel be such a devil inside? “May I ask why you chose those names then? And who is who?”  
“Ghost is the white one, simply because it’s white and is as silent as a ghost and Edgar because of Edgar Allan Poe’s poem ‘The Raven’.”  
The student laughed about that. “I’ve such a smart and intelligent boyfriend. What did I do to deserve you?”  
A soft kiss was pressed upon Thranduil’s lips.  
_‘No, how have I deserved you? And why did you decide that I’m worthy of your love?’_ Was what the wolf wanted to ask back, but his boyfriend had already gotten up and walked into the master bathroom. His blue eyes followed the dancing steps, the swift movement of the hips with this deliciously red ass, the swinging tail, the happily standing ears and the long blonde hair. He really didn’t deserve this perfect human being, he really wasn’t worthy of Legolas’ attention, it would probably always be a mystery why the kitten had fallen in love with the wolf. A miracle. One that he was unbelievably thankful for.  
“I love you so much, more than you can imagine. I really don’t deserve you.” He whispered, before he began to clean the sheets.  
An hour later, when he was laying on the couch with his boyfriend curled up against him and watched the two kittens play with each other, Legolas suddenly pressed himself even closer against the broad chest.  
“I can imagine how much you love me, because I love you that much as well. So much that it sometimes hurts and the thought of being without you makes me cry. Every time I feel the urge to vanish for a couple of days to do wander around during that time, I try to suppress it because I don’t want to leave you even if it’s only for some time. And don’t tell yourself that you don’t deserve me. You bothered yourself with trying to win me over for almost a year even though I made it really hard for you. The truth was that, when you first entered that shop and I saw you, I wanted nothing more than to simply grab you and kiss you right then and there. And suddenly I didn’t care anymore that my parents had forced me to get a job if I wanted money, because you would come every day anyways. I was even disappointed when I had a day off because I couldn’t see you.” A blush appeared on Legolas’ cheeks. “But I forced myself to wait and see if you were really as interested in me as I was in you and each time you told me a bad joke I had such a hard time to prevent myself from laughing until one day I couldn’t help but smile. I wanted to keep each of your presents and when I finally kissed you for the first time I wouldn’t have cared if I died right then and there because it was the happiest moment of my life. You deserve me, believe me. But I don’t know how I deserve such a boyfriend like you are, who is so gentle towards me even if it’s not in his nature. Please don’t say that I can’t imagine how much you love me, because I can. And always know that you deserve me, that for me you’re the most important person in my life and I don’t ever want someone else than you. You’re the center of my world, I would die for you without hesitation because you’re the greatest, and most gentle, intelligent, funny and generous being I know. Even though all your jokes are so bad that I’m probably the only one on this planet or in this entire universe that laughs about them. And if you say anything now I’ll kick your balls because in this position I can do that easily and it would be payback for my stinging ass. So shut up and let me sleep for a while you big, lovely idiot that can be so stupid sometimes.” And with that the kitten closed his eyes and fell asleep only seconds later, purring its little heart out.  
Thranduil was left shocked and with wide eyes. He felt how tears rose within them and tried to blink them away, but it was hopeless. Soon the first one rolled over his cheeks. His body began to tremble from his attempts to stop the unnecessary water in his eyes and he hid his face behind one of his hands.  
_‘I love you so much kitten, I love you so unbelievably much…_ ’

They ended up keeping Ghost and Edgar because the name Edgar was hilariously funny for the black kitten and Thranduil had to admit that they were pretty nice to be around, after he had gotten used to him over two weeks in which Legolas tried to get them to reach normal weight again.  
And because the student thought that if his wolf had been so willing to accept his little feline friends, the businessman deserved a good pet himself as well. So he surprised him with a Tamaskan puppy that had cost a small fortune but the money had luckily been provided by his parents, who were quite wealthy.  
It had been on Christmas Eve when Legolas had given it to his boyfriend. He had felt the urge to stroll around a couple of days ago and sadly it had prevented him from spending the Christmas day together but in the evening the urge had vanished and so he had picked up the pup from his parent’s house who were taking care of it in the meantime, sneaked into their loft, sat himself in front of the Christmas tree with a bow around his neck, the puppy on his lap who had a big bow around its neck as well and waited patiently until his boyfriend had finally decided to go into the living room. And the expression on the wolf’s face to find his kitten together with a puppy that looked exactly like a wolf under the Christmas tree after already accepting the fact that he would spend Christmas all by himself, was probably the most beautiful thing Legolas had ever seen.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was it, hopefully you liked it and didn't think it was too much fluff xD
> 
> Thanks for all the comments etc I've gotten so far, sadly I haven't had enough time to answer all of them (or any?) yet. 
> 
> And holy fucking shit! There are so many amazing new Thrandolas stories all of sudden! Like where have you amazing writers been hiding all the time? Today I read one called 'For You Entertainment' and hit the subscribe, kudos and bookmark button so hard that I almost broke my phone and pretty sure damaged my thumb! And that's just one example, there are so many more, I literally can't take all this new Thrandolas stuff, I need to write so many comments on all the stories as soon as possible! 
> 
> But I'm rambling, thanks for reading, I hope to see you at my other stories as well ;) <3
> 
> And sorry for my bad joke earlier about this 'Fluff Warning', I tried to be funny for once...
> 
> xx

**Author's Note:**

> Well the next chapter will contain all the smut that was missed in this first chapter and let's say that Thranduil isn't very happy about finding two additional kittens in his home.  
> Rough sex will surely follow...  
> Leave a comment if you would like to or a kudos or nothing, I'm just glad you read whatever this is ;)
> 
> xx


End file.
